Travelin' Soldier
by Milk Bone Addict
Summary: Kagome works as an assistant for Lady Kaede, who owns one of the most popular inns in the country. InuYasha is the local hard ass rude hanyou with an attitude. But then war hits between the Western Lands and the Eastern Lands. What will come of this horri


_**Travelin' Soldier**_

By Milk Bone Addict

_Summary _

Kagome works as an assistant for Lady Kaede, who owns one of the most popular inns in the country. InuYasha is the local hard ass rude hanyou with an attitude. But then war hits between the Western Lands and the Eastern Lands. What will come of this horrible news?

----------

Kagome sighed tiredly as she wiped yet table clean. It was finally closing time for the small inn. The elderly miko Kaede sat cross-legged on a large, red floor pillow, surveying the emptying shop. As the last few people trickled out the door, Kagome rubbed her eyes and flopped down on a pillow. Kaede chuckled.

"Are ye tired, child?" she asked. Kagome only nodded, her arm thrown across her eyes. "Aye, it has been very busy lately, what with the war. People are trying to move somewhere safer." She struggled to rise from her seat, breathing heavily. Kagome jumped up and pulled the older woman to her feet. "Thank ye, Kagome. Now go get some rest."

----------

Kagome walked up the stairs, to her room in the attic. It really was very nice of Lady Kaede to give her a job and a place to stay. She had been here for almost ten years now. She had stumbled upon the village when she was just 6 years old. Her village had been attacked by Ookami Youkai. Her father, the village leader, had been attacked by five wolves, and was killed. Her mother, trying desperately to save her daughters' life, had fled, a young Kagome running next to her. The wolves had given chase, and had succeeded in killing the older woman. Kagome had escaped somehow, and had found this village, where Kaede had taken her in and raised her.

Kagome sighed and sat down on her futon, looking out her window.

_I know I should be grateful, but I can't help but feel bored. Please, send me something… something worthwhile._

----------

InuYasha, an inu hanyou with a bad attitude, strode arrogantly through the forest, his sword Tessaiga strapped to his hip, like always. He wore a crimson Robe of the Fire Rat, which his father left him before he died. His silver hair blew about lightly in the breeze, and his triangular dog-ears atop his head were pricked forward, occasionally flicking back to hear any approaching dangers.

His birthday was yesterday, making him a day over 18 years. He was tall, thin but not straggly. He was muscular, but not too much. His golden eyes shone with pride, even though he was often looked down upon because of his heritage. Why was he proud, you may ask? He was among the first hanyou to survive to adulthood. Many youkai made it their life's ambition to kill off any hanyou they came across, and even some humans too.

He paused, his nose in the air. _Ah, a village. I will stay there tonight._ He decided. And he started off again, at a swift run.

----------

"Hello sir, can I help you?" asked a young red head girl. InuYasha grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. The girl shrank back, quivering.

"Yeah, I need a room. Got any?" he asked, not the least bit gentle. The girl nodded shakily before standing and beckoning him to follow. He did, laughing silently at the power he had over people. The girl led him to a room in the back of the building and slid the door open, revealing a small closed off room with a futon in the center.

"That will be 3 copper pieces, sir." But InuYasha had already closed the door sharply, cutting off her words. Too timid to call him on it, she shook herself and walked away, looking back over her shoulder as she went.

----------

Kagome groaned as she felt the sunlight filter in through her eyelids, making her sight bleed red. She yanked her blanket further up her body, covering her face. Her feet stung when the chilly morning air hit them without the protection of the cloth. Deciding she had better get up to bathe before work, she rose and stretched languidly, her arms raised above her head.

She walked over to the small chest on her wall and opened it, pulling out a baggy, dark purple hakama with a tight black no-sleeved top. Digging deeper into the chest she pulled out a fresh breast band and shut the chest gently. Straightening up, she collected her clothes, slipped on a pair of worn leather boots, and headed out of the inn to the hot spring located near by.

Kagome sighed as she sank into the warm water, her hair tied up on top of her head. The steam rose in wavy streams into the cool air.

After a little while of soaking, the miko rose from the water and gingerly stepped out and grabbed her clothes, dressing quickly once she dried.

Now cleaned and refreshed, Kagome walked briskly back to the inn, where she was sure Lady Kaede was awake.

----------

InuYasha ran quickly away from the village, laughing as he went. He had snuck out of the inn quite early in order to get out of paying. Once he was sure he was far enough away from the village, he slowed down, his ears tilted back. He made his way to his home, a village he had lived in before being summoned by his bastard of a brother Sesshomarou. He had said something about that damn war getting out of hand. All his soldiers were dying off too quickly, so he had started recruiting young men who were of age, unattached, and able bodied. InuYasha had snorted and told his brother that it would never work, that this war would drag on forever. The older Youkai had shaken his head and sent him packing, unable to get his much younger, idiotic in his opinion, brother out of his castle.

After walking for around half a day, he caught wind of something familiar. _My village._ He thought. And took off running, eager to be home for a change.

----------

Kagome wiped her forehead in the warm summer heat; her neck had already begun to redden. She knelt in the front of the inn, digging in the patches of dirt that Kaede used to grow her medicinal herbs. It was Kagome's job to care for the garden, because Lady Kaede was getting to be so…old. It disturbed Kagome when she thought about it. _ How much longer will she be here with me?_

----------

InuYasha walked through the village he called home, a smirk on his face. The people mostly ignored him, but the few who did acknowledge him were rude and snide. He frowned, just a little, before placing the guard back on his face. He couldn't let people see him vulnerable. The only reason he was so rude was because he was mistreated so often.

"Look, that damn hanyou is back." He heard one villager say to the man standing next to him. He ignored them, but it still stung. Just a bit.

----------

_End chapter one._

**AN: Well, what do ya think? I am really excited about this story. Don't worry, I haven't forgot the other ones, I have just been uber busy with my job, school, tests, and everything else I am required to do. So be patient and you shall be rewarded, ne?**

**Review!!!**

**Lub, **

**Milk Bone**


End file.
